


Her world revolving

by BorderlineGoodness



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorderlineGoodness/pseuds/BorderlineGoodness
Summary: After she was thrown into a harrowing ordeal of emotional brutality, she turns to Jevil,  which later turns to fun.





	Her world revolving

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shiznik, another cringeworthy story from a youngster. Yeet.

I don't feel well...  
The sudden sharpness of the aching sickness drowning my ear, driving through the canal.  
If I however do make it out alive, I hope. I'll try to ask that doctor for the help I need to cure for the infection...

The world is spinning, spinning. It's all hopeless, hopeless...


End file.
